Four Boys
by SpeckOfSun
Summary: Lily Luna Potter met four boys on the train. Four boys who will always be there for her, later in life. Especially if Lily needs a place to live. Though, Patrick, Milo, Ryan and Anthony will need to get through James first.


A/N: Haven't posted in ages...sorry. Another from the Harry Potter Chain Of Awesomeness. Still no name for it. I just wrote this now. Please tell me what you think.

Prompt: lily luna moved in with four boys after graduating hogwarts- it nearly drove james insane- but they were her best mates

Disclaimer: I own the writing (and Milo, Ryan, Patrick, Anthony) but JK Rowling and a Tumblr page owns the 'confession'.

* * *

As soon as the small girl with fiery red hair and sharp brown eyes got on the platform, her eyes were assaulted by flashing lights.

The Wizarding community seemed to have discovered cameras as they were taking many pictures of Lily Luna Potter, daughter and youngest child of the Harry and Ginny Potter.

For the girl, it was memorable moment. Not the camera's because she simply hated the attention, but what was going to happen. Lily Potter was going to Hogwarts for her first year. Her eldest brother, James, had been attending for three years and was there to begin his fourth and her other brother, Albus, was to start his third. Lily had read all the books many times and had interrogated her aunt mercilessly for any tidbit of information about the great school in Scotland.

"Dad? What if I get Sorted into Slytherin?" Lily asked quietly, immediately after the crowd dispersed. Harry sighed and looked at his daughter as he kneeled in front of her.

"I will tell you exactly what I told your brother. If you do get Sorted into Slytherin then Slytherin would have gained a talented witch. Besides, is your cousin Roxanne evil?" Lily's father questioned, smiling at the antics of his daughter. He knew that she knew that it wasn't a problem to be Sorted in Slytherin. His niece had been Sorted there and after the initial shock, everyone was okay with it.

"No," Lily replied, lowering her brown eyes to the ground.

With a slight chuckle, Harry leaned forward and kissed his daughter's head affectionately. "Hurry or you will miss the train, Lily."

Lily nodded and after grasping the handle to the cat she had beside her, she got onto the train and hurried down to find the compartment with her family.

Because her gaze was glued to the floor, she didn't see a boy barrel into her and only realizing when she fell backwards and when Kitty began yowling at the cat carrier crashing down.

"I am so sorry, I was trying to find my cat. He seemed to have run off." A boy apologized, getting to his feet and helping Lily up.

"It's my fault, I wasn't looking were I was walking and I crashed into you. I'm sorry." Lily began looking around for Kitty when she heard loud purring.

"And I have just found my cat," he said, pointing to where to furry tails were twisting around each other.

After helping Lily put Kitty in her cat carrier and holding his cat, the boy stuck out his hand. "I'm Patrick Whittermore. You?"  
"Lily Potter. Nice to meet you." After they shook hands, Lily looked at Patrick carefully. He had dark skin, darker than her Aunt Angelina, short and black buzz-cut hair with eyes a light caramel tone.

"Patty-cakes! Have you found your blasted- oh hello," three boys appeared behind Patrick, smiling pleasantly at Lily.

"Patty-cakes?" Lily asked, cocking her head and grinning. The train suddenly jerked and began moving towards Hogwarts.

"Patrick loves cakes. Hence Patty…cakes. Patty-cakes," one of the boys said, gesturing to follow him as he was explaining.

Lily followed the four boys to an empty compartment. Well, mostly empty. There was a toad and two owls up on the baggage rack.

When they closed the door, Patrick let his cat go as the persian male kitten sat huffily and began licking its fur. Lily just set Kitty's carrier next to her feet and sat down at the end of the seat, near the window.

"So, who are you three?"

"Ryan Bowles," the boy who had explained Patrick's nickname spoke, smiling cheekily and his brown eyes sparkling. His hair was also falling into his eyes, Lily noted disapprovingly. Having grown up with two boys (three if you count Teddy) and her father and all of them had hair that was untamable. Ryan's hair just seemed unbrushed, not impossible.

"Milo Hulbert," dark hair, green eyes, tanned skin. Everything registered in Lily as she took in her new friends. Milo seemed genuinely nice and mischievous, though nothing compared to Ryan who seemed like James Potter, Sirius Black, the Weasley twins and the Prewett twins all rolled into one. It was a recipe for disaster and even though she had promised her aunt not to get into any trouble, she had a feeling that if she was friends, it would be inevitable. And this boy truly amused her.

"Anthony Roden," the last boy said, his voice almost a whisper, Hogwarts: A History clutched in his arms and inquisitive blue eyes below his messily styled blond hair. This boy was the studious type and much like Lily's brother before James corrupted him.

"Lily Potter," Lily reintroduced herself, nodding politely.

"I read about you, in Hogwarts: A History!" Anthony exclaimed, eyes bright with excitement. "You are Harry Potter's daughter! You're also on a Chocolate Frog card."

Lily blushed and untucked her hair from behind her ear, letting it shield her face.

"Don't be embarrassed, it's all good stuff," Anthony reassured at the same time that Milo and Ryan yelled, "You're on a Chocolate Frog card!"

"Way to be considerate of her feelings, guys." Patrick rolled his eyes and turned to Lily. "It's cool you're on a card. Wanna be best friends?"

"Us too!" Ryan and Milo whined while Anthony began stuttering that he wanted to be her friend too.

"Because I am on a card, right?" Lily asked, becoming annoyed.

"Nope. That's just a bonus." They all smirked at the same time (even Anthony) and said.

* * *

"I can't believe it," Lily groaned, flopping down on the armchair.

"Can't believe Hugo finally told you to grow up because you've been pestering him and his fiance constantly when living in his apartment and then finally told you to move out by the week is over?" Patrick retold her tale, sitting down on the couch across from her. "I'm not."

"Seriously, Lils. Being noisy in a apartment owned by a couple. Not the way to go." Anthony advised, seating himself beside Patrick.

"Lily, darling! We heard that you got kicked out!" Ryan and Milo exclaimed at the same time, rushing in the room. "At least Patrick told you already about Plan B."

Lily's eyebrows flew upwards. "Plan B?"

Ryan and Milo crossed their arm, looking at Patrick as if waiting for an explanation.

"I was going to tell her before you two Nargles appeared." Patrick glared at the two who rolled their eyes.

"What am I missing? What's Plan B?" Lily asked, leaning forward anxiously.

"We were thinking that you could move in with us. We have the extra bedroom and I think that it might be good." Anthony spoke quietly. Patrick, Milo and Ryan nodded in the background.

"Are you sure about this? I'm probably going to 'pester' you, too." Lily warned the boys who shrugged.

"You've been pestering us for seven years already. What's another seventy?" Milo said sincerely.

Lily spluttered, turning red. "But…I…But…ugh. You know what, yes. I will move in. I will move in and annoy you all. But first…"

The four boys noticed the evil smile creeping up on her face. "No. No. Absolutely not. Never. No."

"It's a small price to pay, boys." Lily chuckled.

* * *

Four boys walked into James Potter's house with their head hanging and sweaty foreheads.

"What do you want?" James asked in a bored tone, rolling his eyes.

"Lily's moving in with us." They whispered, barely audible.

"Sorry. What did you say?" James was polite so they knew what was coming.

Milo cleared his throat and stepped forward, raising his chin and staring James in the eye. "Your sister, Lily Luna Potter, is moving in with us."

"WHAT?!"


End file.
